


应愿而生/Blue Dye

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团 沙里贝尔 齐尔Summary：微博“苍骑深夜60分”的投稿存档。沙里贝尔存活于骑神讨伐之后。





	应愿而生/Blue Dye

囚室在裁判所地下最深一层，要走到走廊的尽头，步下大概一百级灰白的台阶，才能看到狱卒手边昏昏欲灭的油灯。

齐尔出示了自己的证件，还有盖着红章的通行令。狱卒打了个呵欠，同情地看了他一眼，从腰间解下钥匙递给他。

视野之内只有一扇铁门，油漆还是新的，警喻危险的红色尚未干透，在潮湿的地板上留下血滴般的痕迹，魔法阵的线条从门缝里延伸出来，一直铺展到黑暗里看不见的地方，代替了铰链与门锁的作用。

齐尔犹豫了几秒，将手缩进袖子里，用布料抱住门把手，深吸一口气，拧开。

所谓的囚室更像野兽的洞穴，一个纤瘦的人形被固定在中央，粗大的锁链绕着他的身体编织成罗网，下方是魔法阵布满诡异符号的圆心，晦暗的光线下，被迫抬起的手臂伸展到极限，好像一条龙张开他残破的翅膀。顶端是被黑布紧紧缠绕的手指——他们竟害怕这位魔法师到了这样的地步。

一双眼睛冰冷地注视着来人，高挺的鼻梁下线条锋利的嘴唇布满淤青，慢慢地勾起露出半截带血的微笑。

“哟，小齐尔。”

“沙里贝尔阁下。”

齐尔习惯性地欠身，尽量不去看分割视野的铁链与枷锁，迫使自己将目光定在前异端审问官的脸上，努力不让自己显得太过慌张。但手心里不断沁出的汗液出卖了他，把手臂下夹着的羊皮卷都浸湿了。

沙里贝尔瞥了一眼他手里的物件，“是你要来的？还是他们要你来的？”

“我是您的属下，”齐尔吞咽了一下回答，发现自己用错了时态——那应该是过去式了，但他没有特意纠正，“所以……他们要求我证明……证明我对伊修加德忠心耿耿。”

沙里贝尔嗤笑出声。真是缺乏创意啊！如今把控着审问局的，到底是些什么样的古董，希望他们还没老得掉牙。

“不是你自己想来的？”

“不是。”齐尔摇头，在沙里贝尔发出的笑声里打了个寒颤。

“……所以说，”沙里贝尔笑了起来，毫不留情地评价，语气就像是恨铁不成钢的文法课老师，却带着七分的戏谑与三分的讽刺，“你永远是个蠢货。”

齐尔晃了晃身子，这样的话他在过去许多年里听过许多，只是这一次，再也不会有人命令他去云廊跑圈了。他下意识地摸了摸心口，里面的东西跳得很快，某种无法定义的感觉使他感到胸闷。

“聪明人会主动请缨，好摆脱这件沾满了血的脏袍子。”沙里贝尔盯着他的袖口，红色的油漆再深蓝的布面上看起来诡异可怖。

“如您所知我不是聪明人，”齐尔终于鼓起勇气说话，“但您是。只要您是……就好办了。”他摊开手里的羊皮卷，“他们要您认罪，如果您同时表示忏悔的话……”

“他们会留我条命吗？”沙里贝尔缓缓地抬眼，询问里充满讽刺。

“不，”齐尔硬着头皮说，“您仍需要赎罪，议会已经宣判了您的极刑。但如果，在最后的时刻您愿意忏悔，承认过去那些错事，那么将来书写历史时，您的罪行将被视作遭蒙蔽的结果，也许这样……”

“荒谬！”沙里贝尔的目光霎时间变得锋利，好似听到了一个低劣的笑话，他慢慢地平静下来，“告诉我，小齐尔，你觉得我是会在乎死后名声的人吗？”

齐尔把头摇得好像拨浪鼓，但沙里贝尔并不满意，于是只好说，“您不是。”

“算你对了一次。”沙里贝尔挑眉。也许是幻觉，齐尔从他的表情里看到了一丝欣慰。

“但……”齐尔将羊皮卷握在手里，羽毛笔新削的尖端刺了他一下，“有个不算特别坏的名声也没什么不好的。”

沙里贝尔沉默地看着他，片刻之后开口，声音沙哑却颇有威仪，“过来，靠近点。”

齐尔往前走了几步，站在距离前异端审问官半臂距离的地方，过去在这位前上司手下做事的时候，他从没有胆量靠得这么近过。

“阁下，有什么吩咐吗？”

“看着我的眼睛，”沙里贝尔命令道，眼睛盯着齐尔闪烁的瞳仁，“告诉我，小齐尔，你可在其中看到了一丁半点儿的后悔。”

“没有。”齐尔诚实地回答。

似乎是发出了一声叹息，片刻后，沙里贝尔慢慢地仰起头，表情高傲倔强，锁链随着肩膀的摇晃啷当作响，“是的，我不。”

一滴汗从齐尔的额发滴落，他明智地没有说话。

“……正相反，”沙里贝尔的眼睛里燃烧着快意的火光，在昏暗的牢房里显得格外明亮，“我感到酣畅淋漓，前所未有的痛快。哈罗妮女神是多么眷顾我啊……在我想要自由的时候，她烧死了我的虐待狂父母，在我想要力量的时候，她为我送来最强大的火焰，当我需要地位的时候，她对我敞开神圣裁判所的大门，当我觉得无聊乏味的时候，她将我推上盛大歌剧的舞台，而如今我的人生走到了尽头，她又为我准备了最壮丽最辉煌的葬礼——我听说他们要在星芒节前的最后一个傍晚烧死我？希望到时候不会让我失望。”

“火刑架已经竖起来了，有两层楼那么高。”站在云雾街便能看见铁链的反光，诗人们将那比作黑夜最后的星辰，新时代的黎明将会随着火红的霞光打开序幕。这些全都印在了报纸上，齐尔有些后悔没能带一份在身边，“……十分符合您的身份。”

“很好。”沙里贝尔瞥了眼齐尔手里的羊皮纸，这个傻里傻气的年轻人像是忘记了自己是来干什么的，但他可没有，“你就这么写：‘罪人沙里贝尔，对所犯罪行供认不讳，且毫无悔意。’字数够了吗？”

“够了。”齐尔回答，不经意地咬了下唇。

“那你还愣在这里干什么？”沙里贝尔的语调忽然扬起，仿佛还是那个不可一世的异端审问官，在训诫办公室里偷懒的蠢实习生，“还不赶紧滚去写？还是说……你想留在这里陪我过夜？”

齐尔动了动唇，挤在他喉咙里的话是过去的他未曾想过，也断然不敢说出口的。

“沙里贝尔阁下，”这也许是他最后一次这么称呼这位大人了，“如果这就是您想要的，如果是真的，我很高兴。”他有点语无伦次，又胡乱说了些什么，午夜的钟声敲响，淹没他的声音，只留下不那么合时宜的告别，“总之……哈罗妮保佑您。”

沙里贝尔虚起眼睛，冷彻的眸色里隐约含着光芒。

齐尔猜想自己知道那是什么含义，可是已经无法，也没有必要确认。他毕恭毕敬地向被锁链绑缚的囚犯行礼，转身，以最快的速度走到门边，打开，鲜红的油漆沾满他的手掌，顾不得擦拭，他像逃命那样冲上旋转的石台阶，一头扎进冬季的冷风里。

银白色的圆月高悬在他的头顶。沙里贝尔将会永远在天上注视着他了。


End file.
